


Exhale

by pallidiflora



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidiflora/pseuds/pallidiflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wishes he was bolder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> For Chels and Eirin.

Aichi breathes in through his nose as deep as he can, and then exhales, once, twice; his fingers would probably be trembling if he wasn't holding fast to Kai's waist. Kai, for his part, pretends not to notice (or really doesn't—it can be hard to tell with him sometimes); he palms Aichi's hard-on through his jeans, grinding the flat of his hand against it until Aichi moans, breathy enough to be almost embarrassing. This whole situation is almost embarrassing, as much as he wishes it wasn't—secreted away in his bedroom while his parents are away, the blinds drawn, everything in half-darkness; it probably gets easier, he thinks, though right now, his cheeks colouring, it feels like it never will.

 

" _Oh_ ," Aichi says against his shoulder, writhing up into his hand, wanting to touch him back but not sure where to begin—should he place a hand on his chest, slide it down his stomach and hook his fingers into the waistband of Kai's slacks? Or else cup his ass, or else cut to the chase and curl his fingers around Kai's cock, stroking him and making him sigh? The very thought makes blood pound in his ears; also, though, it makes arousal curl in his stomach, intense enough almost to be an ache.

 

He wishes he was bolder.

 

More specifically, he wishes he was like Ren, though now is not a good time to think of him. (There is never a good time to think of him.) Cocksure Ren, carnal Ren—he hates himself for thinking this, but Ren would know what to do; correction, Ren _did_ know what to do. (He doesn't like to think of it these terms—in terms of _who got there first_ —because that speaks to a possessiveness that scares him, just a little, but there it is.) Unbidden, he thinks of Ren and Kai together—Ren wrapping his lips around his dick, Ren riding him, Ren moaning, deep, pleasing; it makes him ache, and not in the same way as before.

 

"Kai," Aichi says, pulling back from his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I've never done this before, so—"

 

"It's ok," Kai interrupts, sliding Aichi's shirt up and splaying his hand across his bare stomach, "just touch me."

 

Kai rubs his thumb in circles around Aichi's navel as he reaches for the button of Kai's slacks, rubbing him gently through his briefs and finally reaching inside, squeezing the base of his cock, feeling coarse hair and hot skin, his breath hitching in his throat, _oh god_ he feels like he could come just from touching him—

 

"Good," Kai breathes against his cheek, and Aichi can feel him smiling; Aichi draws back to smile at him too, and then pulls him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate titles.


End file.
